The Lord of The Rings Manusscript!
by Cilla
Summary: Hehe....The WHOLE manusscript!!!!! I promise, its the whole. And some lyrics too. Read it. Tell me! OBS! This is not a fic!!! its the REAL script from the first movie!
1. The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of...

****

A/N: Aiya! Okey…all thoose who want the script! Here its is! Enjoy.

Transcribed from "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring".

Screenplay by Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh and Phillipa Boyens.

Based on "The Lord of The Rings" trilogy by J.R.R Tolkien.

****

"THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING" SCRIPT

**__**

Prologue:

__

I amar prestar aen…

The world is changed.

__

han mathon ne nen…

I feel it in the water.

__

han mathon ne chae…

I feel it in the Earth.

__

a han noston ned gwilith.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

****

THE LORD OF THE RINGS

It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who above all else, desire power. For within these rings, was bound the strength and will to govern each race. 

But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.  
  
"One Ring to rule them all."

One by one, free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. 

Victory was near. But the power of the ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. 

Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.   
  
But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. 

History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.  
  
**Gollum**: My Precioussssss

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. 

**Gollum**: It came to me, my own, my love, my prrrrreciousssss!

The ring brought Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come. 

It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. 

**Bilbo**: What's this?

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. 

**Bilbo**: A ring.

**Gollum**: (from afar) Losssst!…My precious is lost!

For the time soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

****

THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

The Shire…60 years later

A hobbit, reading beneath a tree, hears a male voice singing. He runs to see who it is and finds an old man, wearing a gray cloak and a pointy hat, driving a cart filled with fireworks and suchlike

Old **Man**: singing The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began.... 

Hobbit: You're late!

The old man does not look at the Hobbit at first, and then turns slowly, with an emphatic expression on his face that begins to twitch 

Old **Man**: A wizard is never late, **Frodo Baggins**. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. 

Both he and Frodo slowly begin to grin and crack up into laughter

Frodo: leaps onto cart and hugs the old man Its wonderful to see you **Gandalf**!

Gandalf: You didn't think I'll miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?

Frodo: What news of the outside world? Tell me everything.

__

  
**Gandalf_: _**Everything? But eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural. Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits..., which I am very thankful.

Hobbit folk: Look it's Gandalf! Its Gandalf!

Gandalf grins and tips his hat slightly

Hobbits raise a banner by the Party Tree that reads "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins." A hobbitess clasps her hands with pleasure and anticipation, looking at the sign.] 

Gandalf: Ooh! The long expected party! So how is the old rascal? I hear there's got to be a party of special magnificence.

Frodo: You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar

Gandalf: Hmm**, **now well that should please him, hmmm. 

Frodo: Half the Shire's been invited.

Gandalf: Good gracious me! 

Frodo: He is up to something. 

Gandalf: Ooh really… 

Frodo: All right then keep your secrets. Gandalf laughs Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. 

Gandalf: Indeed? 

Frodo: Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected. 

Gandalf: If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door. 

Frodo: Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of peace. 

Gandalf: Oh really?   
  
Cart drives past grumpy old hobbit with grim look  
  
**Hobbit children: **Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?   
  
Fireworks go off behind cart   


Hobbit children cheer  


Gandalf laughs  


Grumpy old hobbit chuckles  


Grumpy old hobbitwife comes out and gives a nagging look to grumpy old hobbit   


Grumpy old hobbit restores grumpy grim look  
  
**Frodo: **Gandalf - I'm glad you're back.

  
**Gandalf: **as Frodo jumps off the cart So am I, dear boy! So am I.

Gandalf goes through a gate with a sign on it saying: "No admittance except on party business. He then knocks on the door

  
knock, knock, knock, knock

  
**Bilbo**: No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations! 

Gandalf: And what about very old friends? 

Bilbo opens the door  


****

Bilbo: Gandalf? 

Gandalf: Bilbo Baggins! 

Bilbo: My dear Gandalf! gives Gandalf a hug 

Gandalf: Good to see you! One hundred and eleven years old --who would believed it? looks at Bilbo in astonishment You haven't aged a day.

Bilbo and Gandalf laughs

Bilbo: Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome! *****There we go/ *****There we are/ *****Well now. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Winyard left. 1296 --very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha! It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?** _[*note to reader: these lines are the different versions heard by audiences worldwide]_**

Gandalf: Just tea, thank you.

Gandalf backs into the chandelier. He steadies it but then bumps his head onto the beam. Nursing the pain he enters Bilbo's study and sees the map of the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo was puttering around in the kitchen 

Bilbo: I was expecting you here last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We have some old chicken and pickles... Here's some cheese - oh no it won't do. There we got brussels(?) and jam and... Not much for afterlunch - oh no! We're all right, I have some cake. I can make you some eggs if you like-- oh. Gandalf? 

Gandalf: Just tea, thank you. 

Bilbo: All right! You don't mind if I eat, do you? 

Gandalf: Oh no, not at all. 

There's a knock on the door and a woman shouting: "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!

Bilbo: whispers I'm not at home! 

Bilbo: I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell--they never give me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea! 

Gandalf: So, you mean to go through with your plan, then. 

Bilbo: Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made. starts to pour water into the tea pot, Gandalf opens the lid Oh, thank you. 

Gandalf: Frodo suspects something. 

Bilbo: 'Course he does. He's a Baggins. Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. 

Gandalf: You will tell him, won't you? 

Bilbo: Yes, yes. 

Gandalf: He's very fond of you. 

Bilbo: I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him chuckles. I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with the Shire: the woods, the fields, the two rivers. I'm old Gandalf. I know I don't look it but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin --sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to.   
  
Evening came. Outside, Gandalf and Bilbo are sitting and smoking pipe  
  
**Bilbo**: Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing.   
  
Bilbo first blows a ring of smoke and Gandalf a smoke ship that sails through it  
  
**Bilbo**: Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember! 

Scene goes to Bilbo's party and the fireworks are going off and festivities are well underway   
  
**Bilbo**: to guest Hello, hello, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!

Frodo sees his friend Sam sitting alone, looking at hobbitlass Rosie Cotton dancing

  
**Frodo**: Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance.   
  
**Sam**: gets cold feet I think I'll just have another ale.   
  
**Frodo**: Oh no you don't. Go on. pushes Sam to the dance floor

Frodo: laughs   
  
**Gandalf**: whoa!   
  
huge fireworks   
  
**Bilbo**: There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls, and they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly.   
  
**Cutie**-**pie** **Hobbit**: shakes her head emphatically   
  
**Bilbo**: They spent so much time arguing the weather to's and why-fore's that when the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees and poof!  
  
**Hobbit** **Children**: gasp   
  
**Bilbo**: It turned them all to stone!   
  
**Gandalf**: laughs, grabbing more fireworks 

Merry Brandybuck comes from behind, signaling Pippin Took to get onto Gandalf's cart

  
**Merry**: Quickly!   
  
**Gandalf**: to the hobbit children Whoa! Off they go.   
  
**Merry**: No, no the big one, big one   
  
**Pippin**: Done. 

Inside the tent  


****

Merry: You're supposed to stick it in the ground!   
  
**Pippin**: It is in the ground.   
  
**Merry**: Outside!   
  
**Pippin**: It was your idea!

The firework goes up, throwing Merry and Pippin onto the ground. The firework turns into a shape of a dragon and turns towards the merrymakers. Hobbits see this and try to get out of the way  
  
**Frodo**: Bilbo? Bilbo, look out for the dragon!   
  
**Bilbo**: Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years…

Frodo pushes Bilbo to the ground. The dragon flies off and bursts into a beautiful firework. Hobbits clap in amusement  
  
**Merry**: That was good. 

****

Pippin: Let's get another one! 

Gandalf comes behind and grabs their ears

  
**Merry** and **Pippin**: Aah!  
  
**Gandalf**: Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known. 

As Merry and Pippin wash the plates, the other Hobbits are gathered near the party tree

  
**Hobbits**: Speech, Bilbo!   
  
**Hobbits**: Speech!   
  
**Frodo**: Speech!   
  
**Bilbo**: My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots.   
  
**Proudfoot** **Hobbit**: Proudfeet!  
  
**Bilbo**: Today is my 111th birthday!   
  
**Hobbits**: Happy birthday!   
  
**Hobbit**: Happy birthday!   
  
**Bilbo**: Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. cheers I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. dead silence from the crowd

Bilbo: I, uh, I h-have things to do. whispers to himself I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. whispersGoodbye. Puts on the ring and vanishes   
  
**Hobbits**: shocked Ooh!   
  
Bilbo, invisible, leaves the party and returns to Bag End. Next scene shows Bag-End interior

  
**Bilbo**: Hahahahaha! flips the ring, catches it and puts it in his pocket  
  
**Gandalf**: I suppose you think that was terribly clever.  
  
**Bilbo**: Come on Gandalf! Did you see their faces?   
  
**Gandalf**: There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly.   
  
**Bilbo**: It was just a bit of fun, oh you're probably right as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?   
  
**Gandalf**: Two eyes, as often as I can spare them.   
  
**Bilbo**: I'm leaving everything to him.   
  
**Gandalf**: What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?   
  
**Bilbo**: Yes yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece.   
  
**Bilbo**: No, wait, its --here in my pocket. Heh, Isn't that, isn't that odd though? Yet, after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?   
  
**Gandalf**: I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?   
  
**Bilbo**: Well no… and yes! Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it, its mine, I found it, it came to me!   
  
**Gandalf**: There's no need to get angry.   
  
**Bilbo**: What if I'm angry it's your fault! Its mine, my own, my precious.   
  
**Gandalf**: Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you.   
  
**Bilbo**: Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!   
  
**Gandalf**: I think you've had that ring quite long enough.   
  
**Bilbo**: You want it for yourself!   
  
**Gandalf**: Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks, I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you.   
  
**Bilbo**: starts crying   
  
**Gandalf**: All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, hmm? Let it go.   
  
**Bilbo**: You're right Gandalf, the ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the road is long, Yes, it is time. 

Bilbo opens the door

Gandalf: Bilbo…

Bilbo: Hmm?

Gandalf: …the ring is still in your pocket.   
  
**Bilbo**: Oh, yes…   
  
Bilbo pulls out the ring from his pocket. He stares at it on his palm, then allows it to slip out of his hand. It lands with a loud thud   
  
Bilbo runs out the door, then stops   
  
**Bilbo**: I've thought of an ending for my book – and he lived happily ever after…to the end of his days.   
  
**Gandalf**: And I'm sure you will my dear friend.   
  
**Bilbo**: Good bye, Gandalf.   
  
**Gandalf**: Good bye, dear Bilbo.   
  
**Bilbo**: singingThe road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…   
  
**Gandalf**: Till our next meeting.

Gandalf re-enters Bag End. He stoops to pick up the ring but stops short when the Eye of Sauron flashes in his eyes

Gandalf sits himself by the fireplace

Voice over of **Bilbo**: Its mine, my own, my Precious!  
  
**Gandalf**: mumbles Riddles in the Dark.

Frodo is heard entering Bag End

Frodo: Bilbo! Bilbo!   
  


Frodo sees the ring and stoops to pick it up

Gandalf (mumbles): My precious.  
  
Frodo notices Gandalf smoking by the fireplace, approaches him

Gandalf (mumbles): Precious…  
  
**Frodo**: He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it.   
  
**Frodo**: Gandalf?   
  
**Gandalf**: Hmm. smiles at Frodo Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End… holds envelope open, Frodo slips in the ring, Gandalf seals the envelope …along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight.

Gandalf gets up to leave  
  
**Frodo**: Where are you going?   
  
**Gandalf**: There are some things that I must see to.   
  
**Frodo**: What things?   
  
**Gandalf**: Questions. Questions that need answering!   
  
**Frodo**: But you've only just arrived! I don't understand.   
  
**Gandalf**: Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe.   


Gandalf leaves Bag End. Frodo looks at the envelope in his hand, containing the ring

At the dungeons of Barad-Dur

Gollum's voice is heard as he is tortured  
  
**Gollum**: Shire!!! Baggins!!!   


Gates of Minas Morgul opens. The Ringwraiths ride out to find the ring 

Gandalf rode to the outskirts of Mount Doom to observe the activity that is going on and finally head of to Minas Tirith to study its ancient scrolls  
  
**Gandalf**: voice overYear 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the finding of the ring of power. It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be the heirloom of my kingdom. All that who should follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with a great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell.

Back at the Shire

Hobbit chopping wood. Dog barks incessantly, then backs off

Ringwraith: Shire. Baggins

Hobbit: Baggins. There are no Baggins 'round here. They're up in Hobbiton, that way. 

points

Ringwraith rides off

At the Green Dragon Inn - Frodo and Sam are leaving  
  
**Rosie**: Goodnight.   
  
**Sam**: Goodnight.   
  
Frodo and Sam stagger to Bag End  
  
**Sam**: Goodnight.  
  
**Frodo**: Goodnight Sam.   
  
Frodo comes up the steps, opens the door and notices that the house seems to have been broken into  
  
Gandalf grabs him from behind   
  
**Frodo**: Huh?!   
  
**Gandalf**: Is it secret? Is it safe?!

Frodo opens a chest, searches through it and finds the envelope  
  
**Frodo**: Ah! hands Gandalf the envelope  
  
(Gandalf throws the envelope to the fire)   
  
**Frodo**: What are you doing? 

Gandalf gets a pair of tongs and picks up the ring

  
**Gandalf**: Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool. What can you see? Can you see anything?   
  
**Frodo**: Nothing. There's nothing... wait. There are markings. It's some form of elvish. I can't read it.   
  
**Gandalf**: There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here.   
  
**Frodo**: Mordor?   
  
**Gandalf**: In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."   
  
**Gandalf**: This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself.   
  
**Frodo**: Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave.   
  
**Gandalf**: Yes. Sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call.   
  
**Frodo**: But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed.

****

Ring: whispers Isildur…

Both Gandalf and Frodo look at it  
  
**Gandalf**: No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find it.   
  
**Frodo**: Alright, we put it away, we keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they Gandalf?   
  
**Gandalf**: There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. Amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. 

Scene flashes to Gollum's torture  


****

Gollum: Shire!!! Baggins!!!   
  
**Frodo**: Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!

cuts to the Ringwraiths riding up to a Hobbit along the road

Hobbit: Who goes there?

the Ringwraith chops off the hobbit's head

cuts back to Bag End  
  
**Frodo**: Take it Gandalf! Take it!   
  
**Gandalf**: No Frodo no.   
  
**Frodo**: You must take it!   
  
**Gandalf**: You cannot offer me this ring!   
  
**Frodo**: I'm giving it to you!   
  
**Gandalf**: Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring from the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine.  
  
**Frodo**: But it cannot stay in the Shire!   
  
**Gandalf**: No! No it can't.   
  
**Frodo**: What must I do?

scene goes to Frodo rushing about trying to pack for his journey  
  
**Gandalf**: You must leave and leave quickly.   
  
**Frodo**: Where? Where do I go?   
  
**Gandalf**: Get out of the Shire. Make for it to Bree.   
  
**Frodo**: Bree. What about you?   
  
**Gandalf**: I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony.   
  
**Frodo**: And the ring will be safe there?   
  
**Gandalf**: I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, you'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road.   
  
**Frodo**: I can cut across country easily enough.   
  
**Gandalf**: My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you. hears rustling of the leaves Get down!   
  


Gandalf goes to the window and gives the bushes a whack with his staff.

Sam: Oooff!! 

Gandalf drags Sam up by his hair and plops him down onto the table 

Gandalf: Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! You've been evesdropping?!  
  
**Sam**: I have been droppin no eves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me.   
  
**Gandalf**: A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?   
  
**Sam**: I heard raised voices.   
  
**Gandalf**: What did you hear?! Speak!!!!   
  
**Sam**: N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world. But please Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' --unnatural.   
  
**Gandalf**: No, perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…   
  
Cuts to the scene outside the following morning  
  
**Gandalf**: Come along Samwise, keep up! Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts. turns to Frodo Is it safe? Frodo pats his breast pocket Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.   


Gandalf rides off, leaving Frodo and Sam in the forest

Frodo and Sam treks along countryside and streams

Frodo walking along the field, Sam slightly behind

Sam: This is it.

  
**Frodo**: This is what? 

Sam: I take one more step, it would be the farthest away from home I've ever been. 

Frodo: Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: "It's a dangerous business…segues to **Bilbo's** voice …Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Gandalf rides swiftly into Isengard. Saruman descending down the steps of Orthanc to meet him

Saruman: Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not...my old friend?   
  
**Gandalf**: Saruman. bows  
  
Gandalf and Saruman are walking through the Gardens of Isengard  
  
**Saruman**: You are sure of this?   
  
**Gandalf**: Beyond any doubt.   
  
**Saruman**: The ring of power has been found.   
  
**Gandalf**: All these long years it was in the Shire, under my very nose.   
  
**Saruman**: Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind.   
  
**Gandalf**: But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly.   
  
**Saruman**: Time?! What time do you think we have?   
  
Gandalf and Saruman are conferring in Saruman's chambers  
  
**Saruman**: Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all -- his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf -- a great Eye... lidless... wreathed in flame. 

Gandalf: The Eye of Sauron_._   
  
**Saruman**: He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth.   
  
**Gandalf**: You know this? How?   
  
**Saruman**: I have seen it.   
  
Gandalf and Saruman enter the chamber of the Palantir  
  
**Gandalf**: A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman.   
  
**Saruman**: Why? Why should we fear to use it? 

Unveils the Palantir  
  
**Gandalf**: They are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching! 

Covers the Palantir, eye of Sauron flashes briefly  
  
**Saruman**: The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul.   
  
**Gandalf**: The Nine!  
  
**Saruman**: They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black.   
  
**Gandalf**: They've reached the Shire?!   
  
**Saruman**: They will find the ring...and kill the one who carries it.   
  
**Gandalf**: Frodo!   
  
Gandalf heads towards the door but Saruman closes it with his mind and the other doors in turn  
  
**Saruman**: You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron. There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend.

  
**Gandalf**: Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?!  
  
With a shout from Saruman the battle of the Wizards begins. Saruman gains the upper hand   
  
**Saruman**: I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you...have elected...the way of pain!   


Saruman sends Gandalf rising to the pinnacle of Orthanc

Back at the Shire. Sam emerges from a field of corn  


****

Sam: Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo! 

Frodo emerges from the bend

Sam: sigh I thought I'd lost you.   
  
**Frodo**: What are you talking about?   
  
**Sam**: It's just something Gandalf said.   
  
**Frodo**: What did he say?   
  
**Sam**: "Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee!" And I don't mean to.   
  
**Frodo**: Sam we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?   
  
Merry and Pippin bumped into both Sam and Frodo   


****

Pippin: Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins.   
  
**Merry**: Hello Frodo!   
  
**Sam**: Get of him! hauls Pippin off Frodo Frodo? Are you alright?   
  
**Pippin**: What's the meaning of this?   
  
**Merry**: Hold this. hands vegetables to Sam   
  
**Sam**: You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!   
  
They hear a dog barking and an angry, yelling voice. Pippin gets Frodo and runs, followed by Merry. Sam does a double take on the produce in his hands, drops them and runs after the others   
  
**Farmer Maggot**: brandishing a sickle Wait till I get this through you!…Stay out of my fields! You ruffians I'll catch up with you!   
  
**Merry**: Dunno why he is so upset. It's only a couple of carrots!  
  
**Pippin**: And some cabbages. And those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week and, and the mushrooms the week before!   
  
**Merry**: Yes Pippin! My point is, he is clearly overreactin'. Run! 

Pippin, Frodo and Merry stops just before the edge of the hill. Sam slams into them from behind and all four hobbits roll down the hill

Pippin: Ooh! That was close   
  
**Merry**: Ow! I think I've broken something. pulls out a broken carrot   
  
**Sam**: Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!   
  
**Merry**: What?! That was just a detour, a shortcut.   
  
**Sam**: A shortcut to what?   
  
**Pippin**: Mushrooms!!!

Sam and Merry rush towards the mushrooms, followed by Pippin

Frodo, standing, looks down the road  
  
**Pippin**: That's mine! 

Hobbits: Mmm…

Merry: Here is a nice one Sam.

  
**Frodo**: I think we should get off the road.

Sounds of the Nazgul can be heard, coming up the road

Frodo: Get off the road! Quick!

  


Hobbits hide beneath a root of a tree. A Nazgul approaches and stops, sniffing and hearing. Insects and earthworms started coming out of their holes  


Frodo goes into a trance, tempted to wear the ring. Sam stops him. Merry throws a bag way to distract the Nazgul. Nazgul follows the sound. Hobbits make a break for it  
  
**Merry**: What was that?

Frodo stares at the ring on his palm

  
Nightfall. A Nazgul is patrolling the area  


Hobbits hide behind trees

  
**Pippin**: Anything?

  
**Frodo**: Nothing. 

Pippin: What is going on? 

Merry: That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone. Frodo? 

Pippin: Get down!

Nazgul feigns leaving the area

Frodo: I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I have must get to Bree. 

Merry: Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me. 

Hobbits make their way to Buckleberry ferry. A second Nazgul suddenly appears along their path. Frodo is delayed as the others run on. Hobbits jump over the fence. Runs towards the river. The Nazgul follows the chase, hot on Frodo's heels

Pippin: Run! This way, follow me! Run!

  
**Merry**: Get the rope Sam!

Sam: Frodo!

Hobbits: Run Frodo!

Frodo: Go!

Hobbits: Hurry!

Sam: Frodo!

Hobbits: Jump Frodo! Go on faster! Jump!

Frodo leaps onto the raft. The Nazgul stops short of the water  


Looking back the hobbits see the Nazgul ride away, followed by two more riders

Frodo: How far to the nearest crossing?

Merry: Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles.

Hobbits arrive at the west gate of Bree, soaking wet due to the rain

Frodo: Come on.

Knocks on the gates

Gatekeeper: What do you want?

  
**Frodo**: We're heading for the Prancing Pony. 

  
**Gatekeeper**: Hobbits! Four hobbits! What business brings you to Bree? 

  
**Frodo**: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own.

  
**Gatekeeper**: Alright young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful. 

Hobbits come up the cobble stone path, working their way through the crowd

Men of Bree: Move! Watch where you're going! 

  
Hobbits enter the Prancing Pony

  
**Frodo**: Excuse me?

Butterbur: Good evening little masters! If you're seeking accommodation then we got some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available. Mr. uh-- 

  
**Frodo**: --Underhill, my name's Underhill. 

  
**Butterbur**: Underhill. Hmm. 

Frodo: We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived? 

  
**Butterbur**: Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohhh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for 6 months. 

The hobbits were surprised. Worry crosses their faces  


****

Sam: What do we do now?

Hobbits sitting at the table

  
**Frodo**: Sam. He'll be here. He'll come. 

  
**Man**: to Merry Get, get out of my way.

Merry brings a mug filled with beer 

  
**Pippin**: What's that? 

  
**Merry**: This my friend, is a pint.

  
**Pippin**: It comes in pints? I'm getting one. 

  
**Sam**: You had a whole half already! 

Pippin rushes to the bar

Sam: That fellow's done nothin but starin at us since we arrived.

Frodo: takes Barliman aside Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he? 

  
**Butterbur**: He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are-- all wandering in the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider.

  
**Frodo**: Strider...

Frodo starts to play with the ring. It starts to whisper, tempting him to use it

  
**The Ring**: Baggins. Baggins. Baggins. Baggins! Baggins!…

Pippin: Baggins!

Frodo snaps out of his reverie

Pippin: at the bar Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side listeners laugh, "It works for him!" yells one and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me.

Frodo rushes towards the bar to stop Pippin from blabbing further

Frodo: Pippin! 

Pippin: Steady on! 

  
Frodo slips on someone's boot and falls back, tossing the ring into the air. As he catches it, the ring slips onto Frodo's finger. He dissapears. Bree folks gasp in surprise. The Nazgul are alerted and makes for Bree. Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron staring down at him

Voice of Sauron: You cannot hide! I see you!

Frodo crawls away then takes the ring off his finger. He reappears, beside Strider's table

Frodo: Ah! Strider grabs him from behind

Strider: You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. "Underhill"! tosses him up the stairs

Entering a room, Strider tosses him in

  
**Frodo**: What do you want? 

  
**Strider**: A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry. 

  
**Frodo**: I carry nothing. 

Strider: Indeed. 

Walks over to the window, puts out the candles

Strider: I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift. 

  
**Frodo**: Who are you? 

  
**Strider**: Are you frightened? 

  
**Frodo**: Yes. 

  
**Strider**: Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you.

Door bursts open. Strider draws his sword. Sam, Merry and Pippin rushes in

  
**Sam**: *****Stand off! / *****Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks! **[*note to reader: these are the two different versions heard by audiences world wide]**

  
**Strider**: You have a stout heart for a hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming.  
  
The Nazgul crash through the gates of Bree and into the Prancing Pony. Screeches are heard. They make for the hobbit rooms and starts stabbing the beds. They pull back the covers to realize the hobbits are not there. They scream in agony  
  
**Frodo**: What are they? 

Strider: They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.

Following day in the woods

Frodo: Where are you taking us?

  
**Strider**: Into the wild. 

  
**Merry**: to Frodo How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? 

  
**Frodo**: We have no choice but to trust him. 

  
**Sam**: But where is he leading us? 

  
**Strider**: To Rivendell Master Gamgee, The House of Elrond. 

  
**Sam**: Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!

After a while the Hobbits pause. Strider looks back at them

  
**Strider**: Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall. 

  
**Pippin**: What about breakfast? 

  
**Strider**: We already had it. 

  
**Pippin**: We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?

Strider walks away 

Merry: Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip. 

  
**Pippin**: What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he? 

  
**Merry**: I wouldn't count on it. 

From over bush, Strider tosses an apple and Merry catches it. He hands it to Pippin and pats him on the shoulder. Another apple flies through the air hitting Pippin in the head. He looks up bewildered

Merry: impatiently Pippin!

Scene goes to Isengard. Saruman is in the Chamber of the Palantir communicating with Sauron

Saruman: The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth. 

  
**Voice of Sauron**: Build me an army worthy of Mordor! 

Orcs file into the room  


****

Orc: What orders from Mordor my Lord? What does the Eye command? 

  
**Saruman**: We have work to do! 

  
Gandalf awakens at the top of Isengard, sees the work around it

Orcs: The trees are strong, my Lord. Their roots go deep. 

  
**Saruman**: Rip them all down.

Scene goes to Strider and the Hobbits at Weathertop

Strider: This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight. 

Hobbits, weary from the long travel, settle down. Strider shows four short swords. He hands them to the hobbits

Strider: These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here.

Frodo, asleep, wakes up with a start. Merry, Pippin and Sam gathered around a fire cooking 

  
**Pippin**: Can I have some meat? 

  
**Merry**: Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam? 

Merry: Great tomatoes

  
**Frodo**: What are you doing?! 

  
**Merry**: Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon. 

Sam: We saved some for you Mr. Frodo. 

  
**Frodo**: Put it out you fools! Put it out! 

  
**Pippin**: Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes! 

  
The Nazgul cry is heard

The hobbits are alerted, grabs the swords and sees the Nazgul closing in on Amon Sul

All: Uh?! 

Frodo motions the others to go up  


****

Frodo: Go!! 

  
At the top, the Nazgul surrounds them and pulls out their long swords 

  
**Sam**: Back you devils! 

  
Sam is pushed aside as does Merry and Pippin. Frodo backs off. He brings out the ring from his pocket. The Witch King feels its presence and approaches Frodo, dagger in hand. In fear Frodo wears the ring. Suddenly the Nazguls' true forms are revealed to him. As the Witch King reaches out for the ring, the ring lifts Frodo's own hand towards the wraith. With all his strength Frodo yanks his hand back. The Witch King stabs him on his left shoulder. Frodo cries out in pain. Strider intercedes, driving the Nazgul away with a torch. Frodo pulls out the ring from his finger and crying in pain

Frodo: Aaaahhhh!

Sam: Frodo! rushes to his side

  
**Frodo**: Oh Sam!

Strider continues to fight the Nazgul, torch in one hand, sword in another. He sets them afire and finally drives them away

  
**Sam**: Strider! Help him Strider. 

Strider: He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. blade dissolves in the wind This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine.

Strider carries Frodo over his shoulder. They begin to leave Weathertop. Nazgul cries are still heard in the area 

  
**Strider**: Hurry!

  
**Sam**: We are six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!

Frodo: whispering Gandalf…

Strider: Hold on Frodo. 

  
**Frodo**: cries out …Gandalf!!!!

Next scene swoops over the caverns of Isengard and up to the Pinnacle of Orthanc were Gandalf is held prisoner. A moth flies by and Gandalf, catches it and begins to whisper to it

Gandalf: whispering Gwaihir. Go, Gwaihir.

Moth flies away. Scene swoops down into the Caverns of Isengard and see the forging of weapons and armor. Saruman witnesses the birth of Lurtz and the Uruk Hai

scene goes back to Aragorn and the Hobbits at the Trollshaws. Frodo is delirious

Sam: Mr. Frodo? to Strider He's going cold!

Pippin: Is he going to die? 

Strider: He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them.

Frodo gasps

The Nazgul cry is heard from a distance

Merry: They're close.

Strider: Sam, do you know Athelas plant? 

Sam: Athelas? 

Strider: Kingsfoil.

Sam: Kingsfoil- uh, that's a weed.

Strider: It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!

They search for the plant. Strider finds a small patch. Suddenly a sword is at his throat

Arwen: What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?   
  
Frodo seeing Arwen in a white light  
  
**Arwen**: _Frodo.... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_ **(I am Arwen. I have come to help you.)**   
  
**Arwen**: _Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad_ **(Hear my voice. Come back to the light)**  
  
**Merry**: Who is she?  
  
**Arwen**: kneels Frodo!  
  
**Sam**: She's an elf.   
  
**Arwen**: He's fading!   
  
Frodo's gasping  
  
**Arwen**: He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for 2 days.   
  
**Merry**: Where are you taking him?  
  
**Arwen**: There are 5 wraiths behind you. Where the other 4 are, I do not know.

Strider puts Frodo on the horse  
  
**Strider/Aragorn**: _Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon**. **_(Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you)  
  
**Arwen**: _Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._ **(I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)  
  
Strider/Aragorn**: _Andelu i ven._ (**The road is too dangerous.)**  
  
**Pippin**: What are they saying?   
  
**Arwen**: _Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._ (**If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)   
**  
**Arwen**: I do not fear them.  
  
**Strider/Aragorn**: _Beyest lin._

  
  
**Strider/Aragorn**: Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!   
  
**Arwen**: _Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_ **(Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!)**

Arwen rides away with Frodo  
  
**Sam**: to Strider What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!   


Arwen rides, The Nazgul gives chase  
  
**Arwen**: _Noro lim Asfaloth!!!_ **(Ride faster Asfaloth!)**  
  
Arwen crosses the ford  
  
**Nazgul**: Give up the half-fling she-elf! 

Arwen draws her sword  


****

Arwen: If you want him, come and claim him!   
  
The Nazgul draws their sword and starts to cross the ford

Arwen casts spells unto the river  


****

Arwen: _Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!   
Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!_ **(Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths**!)

  
Water level rises, great flood comes around the bend. The Nazgul drown  
  
Frodo starting to slip. Arwen lays him on the ground  
  
**Arwen**: No! Frodo...No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!

Arwen cries, embraces Frodo  
  
**Arwen**: voice over What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared, save him.

Scene whites out, Elrond's image appears

****

Elrond: _Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad_**. (Hear my voice, come back to the light)**

Scene opens with Frodo on the bed in The House of Elrond, Rivendell  
  
**Frodo**: half-asleep Where am I?   
  
**Gandalf**: You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know. 

Frodo wakes up

  
**Frodo**: Gandalf!   
  
**Gandalf**: Yes...I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you   
would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit!   
  
**Frodo**: What happened Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?   
  
**Gandalf**: Oh I'm sorry Frodo... I was delayed.   
  
Flashback to Gandalf's escape from Orthanc  


****

Saruman: Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside.

Saruman: One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the ring…or embrace your own destruction!   
  
**Gandalf**: There is only one Lord of the Ring! Only one can bend it to his will.   
And he does not share power!  
  
Gandalf leaps off the Tower of Orthanc and lands on Gwaihir's back   
  
**Saruman**: So you have chosen - death. 

Gwaihir flies over the mountains, bearing Gandalf to safety

End of Flashback. Scene returns to Rivendell  


****

Frodo: Gandalf? What is it?   
  
**Gandalf**: Nothing Frodo. 

Sam enters the room

  
**Sam**: Frodo! Frodo! 

Frodo: Sam!

Sam: Bless you, you're awake!

Frodo laughs  
  
**Gandalf**: Sam has hardly left your side.   
  
**Sam**: We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?   
  
**Gandalf**: By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend.   
  
**Elrond**: Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins.   
  
Reunion of the hobbits. Frodo sees Bilbo  
  
**Frodo**: Bilbo!   
  
**Bilbo**: Hello Frodo my lad!   
  
**Frodo**: Bilbo! hug

Bilbo: Oh!  


Next scene, Frodo looks into Bilbo's book  
  
**Frodo**: "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins". leafs through the book This is wonderful!  
  
**Bilbo**: I meant to go back...wander the paths of Mirkwood... visit Laketown...see the Lonely Mountain again. But age it seems have finally caught up with me. gives Frodo a playful smirk

Frodo leafing through the book, stops to look at the map of the Shire  
  
**Frodo**: I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood, pretending I was off somewhere else…off with you on one of your adventures! realizes sadly My own adventure turned out to be quite different. 

Frodo: I'm not like you Bilbo.  
  
**Bilbo**: My dear boy.   


Scene goes to Sam packing his bag 

Sam: to himself Now what have I forgotten?  
  
**Frodo**: Packed already?   
  
**Sam**: No harm in being prepared.   
  
**Frodo**: I thought you wanted to see the elves Sam.   
  
**Sam**: I do!   
  
**Frodo**: More than anything.  
  
**Sam**: I did! Its just...we did what Gandalf wanted didn't we? We got the ring this far   
to Rivendell and then I thought...seen' as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon, off home.   
  
**Frodo**: You're right Sam. We did what we set out to do. shows the ring on his palm The ring will be safe in Rivendell.

Frodo: I am ready to go home.

Gandalf and Elrond watches Frodo and Sam from the balcony in Elrond's study  
  
**Elrond**: His strength returns.   
  
**Gandalf**: That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life.   
  
**Elrond**: And yet to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil.   
  
**Gandalf**: It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo.   
  
**Elrond**: Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are amassing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin.  
  
**Gandalf**: His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring.   
  
**Elrond**: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!

Gandalf moves away, deep in thought

Elrond: Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here.   
  
Gandalf sees Boromir, Legolas and Gimli arrive at Rivendell   
  
**Elrond**: This peril belongs to all middle earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over-- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches-- they care nothing for the troubles of others.   
  
**Gandalf**: It is in Men that we must place our hope.   
  
**Elrond**: Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. It's pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago…

Quick flashback to Isildur slicing the ring off Sauron's hand

Elrond: Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed.   
  
Return to flashback, Elrond and Isildur on the slopes of Mount Doom

Elrond: Isildur hurry. Follow me.   
  
**Elrond**: voice over I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. 

At Sammath Naur

  
**Elrond**: Cast it into the fire!  
  
Isildur looks at the ring in his hand. The ring whispers to him  
  
**Elrond**: Destroy it!  
  
**Isildur**: No.

Isildur walks away  
  
**Elrond**: Isildur!!!

Elrond: voice over It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. 

Flashback ends. Scene returns to Rivendell

Elrond: Isildur kept the ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless.   
  
**Gandalf**: There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.   
  
**Elrond**: He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile.

Interior shot in Rivendell. Cut to Aragorn reading a book. Boromir enters. Boromir regards the painting of Isildur and Sauron. Then he turns to the shrine and sees the broken sword lying there. He picks up the haft and stares at the blade.  
  
**Boromir**: The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!   
  
Boromir runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself  
  
**Boromir**: in amazement It's still sharp! 

Turns to look at Aragorn who is watching him

Boromir: No more than a broken heirloom!   
  
He returns the sword carelessly and it clatters to the ground. Boromir walks away. Aragorn gets up and walks to the shrine. He picks up the dropped haft and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. He takes a step back and touches his right hand to his heart, as he looks at the shrine. Arwen walks in behind him  
  
**Arwen**: Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate.  
  
**Aragorn**: The same blood flows in my veins. turns to Arwen Same weakness.   
  
**Arwen**: Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. _A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor. Ú or le a ú or nin._ **(The Shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you and not over me.)   
**  
Arwen and Aragorn in the garden, standing over a bridge  
  
**Arwen**: _Renech i lu i erui govannem?_ **(Do you remember when we first met?)**  
  
**Aragorn**: _Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen._ **(I thought I had strayed into a dream.)**  
  
**Arwen**: _Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich._ **(Long years have passed…You do not have the cares you carry now.)  
**  
**Arwen**: _Renech i beth i pennen?_ **(Do you remember what I told you?)**  
  
**Aragorn**: You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people.   
  
**Arwen**: And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.   
  
Arwen gives Aragorn the Evenstar  
  
**Arwen**: I choose a mortal life.   
  
**Aragorn**: You cannot give me this!   
  
**Arwen**: It is mine to give to whom I will...like my heart.   


They kiss

The following morning, at the Council of Elrond 

Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom. gestures to the column Bring forth the ring, Frodo. 

Frodo lays the ring on the column and returns to his seat 

People starts whispering

Boromir: So it is true... 

Someone whispers: The Doom of Men 

Boromir: It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people-- all your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him! 

Aragorn: You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.

Boromir: And what would a ranger know of this matter? 

Legolas stands suddenly

Legolas: This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. 

Boromir: Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir? 

Legolas: And heir to the throne of Gondor. 

Aragorn: _Havo dad Legolas_ **(Sit down Legolas**)

Boromir: Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. returns to his seat

Gandalf: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. 

Elrond: You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed. 

Gimli: What are we waiting for?

Gimli steps forward, grabbing an axe

Gimli: ARGH!!!!

Gimli strikes down at the ring with full force but is repelled back. Frodo sees the Eye and felt pain. The ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it

Whispers were coming out of the ring

Elrond: The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. 

Ring whispers: _Ash Nazg (**one ring**_)

Elrond: One of you must do this.

Dead silence from the council 

Boromir: One does not simply walk to Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly! 

Legolas: Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed! 

Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! 

Boromir: And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?! 

Gimli: I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! 

Arguments start among them 

Gimli: Never trust an elf! 

Gandalf: Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! 

Ring: _Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!_ The ring flares up

Frodo stands and approaches the arguing council, his voiced raised above the din

Frodo: I will take it! I will take it!

The argument dies down

Gandalf closes is eyes when he hears Frodo's statement

Frodo: I will take the ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way. 

Gandalf: I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear. 

Aragorn: If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword. 

Legolas: And you have my bow. 

Gimli: And my axe! 

Boromir: You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, 

then Gondor will see it done. 

Sam: Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me! 

Elrond: No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. 

Pippin and **Merry**: Wait! We are coming too! 

Merry: You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! 

Pippin: Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing. 

Merry: Well that rules you out Pip. 

Elrond: Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring! 

Pippin: Great! Where are we going?

Scene turns to Frodo's room

Bilbo: My old sword, Sting! Here! Take it, take it! 

Frodo unsheathes the sword and examines it

  
**Frodo**: It's so light.   
  
**Bilbo**: Yes...yea--made by the elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And its times like that my lad, when you'll have to be extra careful!

Bilbo brings out a mail shirt

  
**Bilbo**: Here's a pretty thing --Mithril! As light as a feather! And as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Go on.

Bilbo sees the ring hanging on a chain around Frodo's neck  
  
**Bilbo**: Oh...M-my old ring! Oh well… I sh-sh-should very much like, to hold it again, one last time. 

Frodo begins to cover up the ring  


Bilbo, transformed by the power of the ring, lashes out. Frodo, startled, backs away. Bilbo soon regains his composure. He then sits on the bed weeping  
  
**Bilbo**: I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy...I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything!

Frodo places a reassuring hand on Bilbo's shoulder

The Fellowship departs from Rivendell

Next scene shows The Nine Companions travelling together. They pause on a hill in the wild

Gandalf: voice over We must hold this course west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor.   
  
**Boromir**: Two, Three, Four, Five. Good, very good.   
  
**Aragorn**: Move your feet.   
  
**Merry**: That's good, Pippin.   
  
**Pippin**: Thanks.   
  
**Boromir**: Faster   
  
**Gimli**: 'Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.   
  
**Gandalf**: No Gimli, I would not take the roads to Moria unless I had no other choice.

Legolas sees something from a distance  
  
**Boromir**: Come on. Good.   
  
Boromir accidently nicks Pippin  
  
**Pippin**: aaaah!   
  
**Boromir**: Sorry!   
  
Pippin kicks Boromir on the shin   
  
**Boromir**: Ahh!  
  
**Merry**: Get Him! 

Boromir goes down in mock battle and Boromir and Aragorn laugh

  
**Pippin**: For the Shire!   
  
**Pippin**: Hold him! Hold him Merry!

Merry: He got my arm! He got my arm!  
  
**Sam**: What is that?   
  
**Gimli**: Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud.   
  
**Boromir**: It's moving fast…against the wind.   
  
**Legolas**: Crebain from Dunland!   
  
**Aragorn**: Hide!   
  
**Boromir**: Merry! Frodo!  
  
**Aragorn**: Come on, come on! Take cover!

  
Fellowship hides behind rock outcroppings. Crebain flies overhead

Gandalf: Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.   
  
The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Caradhras. Frodo looses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn  
  
**Frodo**: ungh!   
  
**Aragorn**: Frodo?

Frodo searches for the ring. Boromir, sees the ring on the snow and picks it up by its chain

  
**Aragorn**: Boromir.  
  
**Boromir**: It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing.  
  
**Aragorn**: Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo.   
  
**Boromir**: hands it to Frodo As you wish. I care not.

Frodo grabs the ring from him. Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair then turns to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously. Aragorn releases his grip from his sword

Scene goes to Crebain returning to Isengard- beneath Orthanc  


****

Saruman: So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road? 

  
Scene - The Pass of Caradhras 

Fellowship with the exception of Legolas plods through the snow

Voice of Saruman is heard   


****

Saruman: _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_ **(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)**

Legolas: There is a fell voice on the air.   
  
**Gandalf**: Its Saruman!

First avalanche falls. It misses the Fellowship by a hair  
  
**Aragorn**: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!   
  
**Gandalf**: No! 

Gandalf rises on the snow, chants out counter spell

Gandalf: _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_ **(Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)**

Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc continues to cast spells on Caradhras  


****

Saruman: _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; talhira notto-carinnar!_ (**Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained…)**

lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship below. It buries them completely but soon they emerge from the snow

Boromir: We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!  
  
**Aragorn**: The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!  
  
**Gimli**: If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. 

Scene flashes to Saruman in his chamber in Orthanc. Reads a page in the book of lore

Saruman: Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow and Flame! 

Scene returns to Caradhras

Gandalf: Let the ringbearer decide. 

Gandalf: Frodo?   
  
**Frodo**: We will go through the mines.   
  
**Gandalf**: So be it. 

  
Scene – outside Moria  
  
**Gimli**: The walls of Moria! 

Fellowship walks by the side of the lake. Frodo's foot slips into the water 

Frodo: gasp

Gandalf makes out an outline of the doors 

  
**Gandalf**: Now, let's see. Ithildin -- it mirrors only starlight and moonlight.

Moon appears. Doors illuminate

Gandalf: It reads "The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
**Merry**: What do you suppose that means?   
  
**Gandalf**: Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open.

Gandalf: _Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_ **(Gate of the Elves open now for me!)**

Doors stay closed. Gandalf begins to push it with his staff

After a while, the Fellowship lay seated around the doors or near the lake, still waiting for Gandalf to open it

Gandalf: _Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!_ **(Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)**

  
**Aragorn**: unhitches Bill's bridle The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill.   
  
**Sam**: Bye, bye Bill   
  
**Aragorn**: Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home.   
  
Merry throws a stone into the water. Pippin follows suit but Aragorn stops him  
  
**Aragorn**: Do not disturb the water.   
  
**Gandalf**: exasperated Oh, it's useless! 

Frodo stands and looks at the writings intently  


****

Frodo: It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?   
  
**Gandalf**: _Mellon_   
  
The doors open. Fellowship enters Moria  
  
**Gimli**: Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!   
  
**Boromir**: This is no mine, it's a tomb! 

Dwarf corpses litter the floor

  
**Gimli**: Oh! No! Noooo!!! 

Legolas picks up an arrow

  
**Legolas**: Goblins!

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords  
  
**Boromir**: We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. 

Something stirs in the water behind the Hobbits

Boromir: Now get out, get out!   
  
Frodo is grabbed by the Watcher in the water  
  
**Sam**, **Merry**, and **Pippin**: Frodo!   
  
**Sam**: Strider! hacks at tentacle Get off him! 

Fellowship fights against the Watcher  
  
**Frodo**: aah!   
  
**Merry**: Aragorn!   
  
**Frodo**: Aah! Ungh! Aah! Argh! Aah!   
  
**Boromir**: slices a tentacle

Fellowship battle it out against the Watcher in the Water. It finally releases Frodo and the hobbit lands right onto Boromir's arms

  
**Gandalf**: Into the Mines!   
  
**Boromir**: Legolas!   
  
The Watcher slams the Gates shut. The Fellowship races inside the entrance. Slabs of rock drop; the roof of the passageway collapses. Total darkness falls. Then Gandalf again lights the piece of quartz that he picked up on the shore the first time they went in. We see the startled faces of the Fellowship and the first flight of stairs, with corpses strewn about

Gandalf: We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.   
  
**Gandalf**: Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. 

The Fellowship is seen entering a great cavern with a serpentine walkway down through the middle. Cut to the Fellowship climbing up steep steps on the side of a cavern with its many buildings and stalagmites above them. Pippin looses his footing and slips onto Merry

  
**Merry**: Pippin! 

On the fourth day of their journey, the Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three portals loom before them

Gandalf: I have no memory of this place

The Fellowship rests while Gandalf tries to decide their course

Pippin: Are we lost?   
  
**Merry**: I think we are.   
  
**Sam**: Shh, Gandalf's thinking.   


****

Pippin: Merry?   
  
**Merry**: What?   
  
**Pippin**: I'm hungry. 

Frodo looks down into the cavern and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walks over to where Gandalf is sitting

Frodo: There's something down there.   
  
**Gandalf**: It's Gollum.   
  
**Frodo**: Gollum?   
  
**Gandalf**: He's been following us for three days.   
  
**Frodo**: He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!   
  
**Gandalf**: Escaped? Or set loose? He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it.   
  
**Frodo**: It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!   
  
**Gandalf**: Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?  
  
**Gandalf**: Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many. 

Frodo sits next to Gandalf

Frodo: I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.   
  
**Gandalf**: So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought.   
  
**Gandalf**: Ah! It's that way.

  
**Merry**: He's remembered!

The Fellowship heads down the middle passage   
  
**Gandalf**: No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.   
  
**Gandalf**: Let me risk a little more light.

His brightened staff shows a grandiose hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. Members of the Fellowship, including Gimli, react in awe

  
**Gandalf**: Behold the great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.   
  
**Sam**: That's an eye opener and no mistake. 

Fellowship walks forward through the hall. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through the Chamber of Mazarbul. Corpses lay scattered about

Gimli: Haugh!   
  
**Gandalf**: Gimli!

Gimli stops, kneels by a crypt  
  
**Gimli**: No! No! sob No! sob   
  
**Gandalf**: translates the runes on the tomb "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. Its as I feared.   
  
**Gimli**: wails   
  
Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages

Legolas: to Aragorn We must move on, we cannot linger!

Gandalf: reading "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. 

turns the page We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."  
  
Pippin touches the arrow, causing first the skull, then the body, then the chain and bucket to go over the side of the well and drop far below, its noises echo from hall to hall. He winces at each new wave of noise. Then silence. The Fellowship begins to relax

  
**Gandalf**: slams the book shut Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!   
  
Drums echo up from deep below  
  
**Sam**: Frodo! Sting glows blue  
  
**Legolas**: Orcs! 

Boromir goes to the door to have a look. Arrows are shot and hits the door near his face

  
**Aragorn**: to the Hobbits Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!

Aragorn, dropping his torch, runs to Boromir and closes the doors. A troll can be heard just outside

Boromir: They have a cave troll.

Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door

Fellowship draws out their weapons

Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe

Gimli: Aarrgghhh!!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!

Orcs begin breaking the door down. Legolas and Aragorn shoot at them through the holes in the door. The orcs break through and the battle begins. The Fellowship engages the orcs

A cave troll smashes through the doorway. Legolas shoots him; he growls. Sam looks up, sees the troll swinging his mace down at him, and runs under the troll's legs. The troll swings twice at Gimli, but hits first the tomb, then an Orc instead. Fellowship continues to fight the Orcs

Sam: hits orcs with skillet I think I'm getting the hang of this.

Legolas kills orcs on a ledge on one wall. The troll swings his chain at Legolas, who avoids it until the troll wraps it around a pillar. Legolas stamps the chain tight and then runs along it onto the troll's head. He shoots the troll and then jumps off

  
The troll plays hide and seek with Frodo around a pillar, at last grabbing him when Frodo falls on his back into a corner. The troll lifts and drags Frodo 

Frodo: Aragorn? Aragorn! 

Frodo stabs the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo

Aragorn: Frodo! Yaaahh!

Aragorn grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. The troll, infuriated, punches Aragorn across the room. He collapses on the floor. Frodo races after him  
  
The troll blocks Frodo's path with his spear, throwing him back. The troll takes aim and stabs Frodo on the chest  
  
**Frodo**: being stabbed Ungh!

Sam: Frodo? Frodo!   
  
Frodo slumps to the floor   
  
**Merry** and **Pippin**: Yaahh! 

They leap onto the troll's head and start stabbing him. The troll flails at his head, finally grabbing Merry, swinging him around and throws him to the ground. The Fellowship redoubles its efforts against Orcs and troll. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas takes aim. With Pippin stabbing the troll one more time on the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas delivers the deathblow

  
The troll moans then collapses to the ground. Pippin is thrown against the floor and is knocked out. There is a moment of silence. All Orcs are dead or has fled

  
**Aragorn**: Oh no! 

He turns Frodo over. Frodo groans  
  
**Sam**: He's alive! 

Frodo: I'm all right, I'm not hurt.   
  
**Aragorn**: You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar.   
  
**Gandalf**: I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye.

Frodo shows his Mithril shirt   
  
**Gimli**: Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins. 

Orcs are once again heard down the hall  
  
**Gandalf**: To the bridge of Khazad-dum! 

The Fellowship runs out into Dwarrowdelf again pursued by an army of orcs. The orcs surround the Fellowship but are dismayed and flee. A burning red light appears in the distance

  
**Boromir**: What is this new devilry?   
  
**Gandalf**: A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!!!

The Fellowship enters a passageway, then down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps break into a chasm and Boromir nearly falls into one. He was pulled back by Legolas. The Hobbits too stop short of falling in. They take another flight of stairs down. Aragorn and Gandalf bring up the rear

Aragorn: Gandalf.

  
**Gandalf**: Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here.

The Fellowship encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaps forward and lands on the other side

  
**Legolas**: Gandalf.

Gandalf leaps after him

Orcs begin shooting at the Fellowship. Legolas shoots back  
  
**Boromir**: Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!  


He takes Merry and Pippin, one on each side, and leaps forward

  
**Aragorn**: Sam.   


Sam is tossed to the other side caught by Boromir

  
**Gimli**: to Aragorn Nobody tosses a dwarf. 

He leaps forward but nearly falls back. Legolas grabs his beard

Gimli: Not the beard!

Some of the steps give way. Aragorn and Frodo struggle back. A huge rock falls from behind, cracking the foundation of the stairs Aragorn and Frodo are still on. The stairs start to wobble

  
**Aragorn**: Stay there. Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward!

Boromir: Come on!

They shifted their weight forward, forcing the stairs to lessen the gap between them and the rest of the Fellowship. They leap and cross to safety. They continue to run down the stairs

  
**Gandalf**: Over the bridge! Fly!

The Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog  


The Balrog growls

Gandalf: You cannot pass!   
  
**Frodo**: Gandalf! 

A blazing light radiate from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge

Gandalf: I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf with its flaming sword. Gandalf parries the blow with Glamdring, destroying the Balrog's sword

Gandalf: Go back to the shadow!

Gandalf: YOU…SHALL NOT...PASS!!!   


Gandalf strikes his staff onto the bridge. The Balrog steps forward and falls into the chasm. But at the last minute the whip lashes out and drags Gandalf down to the edge  
  
**Boromir**: No, Frodo!   
  
**Frodo**: Gandaaaaalf!   
  
**Gandalf**: Fly, you fools! falls into the chasm   
  
**Frodo**: Noooooooooooooooo!!!! 

Boromir grabs hold of Frodo and starts to leave  


****

Boromir: Aragorn!   
  
**Frodo**: Noooooooooooo!!!

Aragorn looks at Gandalf's demise in disbelief. He turns to follow the others just as several orc arrows miss him as he retreats 

The Fellowship exits Moria. Everyone is distraught  
  
**Aragorn**: Legolas, get them up.  
  
**Boromir**: Give them a moment for pity's sake.   
  
**Aragorn**: By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!

Frodo weeping silently, turns towards Aragorn

Next scene- Fellowship enters the Woods of Lothlorien 

Gimli: Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell... 

Galadriel's **Voice**: whispering echo Frodo.... 

Frodo startled, looks around 

Gimli: ... and are never seen again. 

Galadriel's Voice: You're coming to us… is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here ringbearer!

Sam: Mr. Frodo?

Gimli: Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!

Arrows started pointing towards the each member of the Fellowship 

Gimli: Oh... 

Haldir: The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark. 

Gimli: Grrr.... 

Aragorn: _Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn._

(**Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.)**

Gimli: Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back. 

Haldir: You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting. 

The Fellowship arrive at Caras Galadhon. They ascend the stairway to meet Galadriel and Celeborn. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descend to meet the Fellowship

Celeborn: Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. 

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes

Galadriel: He has fallen into shadow. 

Galadriel: The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. 

Galadriel looks at Boromir who can't stand her gaze. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards

Galadriel: Yet hope remains while the company is true. 

Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles

Galadriel: Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. whispers to Frodo in his mind Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!

Back at the bottom, a song is sung for Gandalf

A Olorin i yaresse **( Olorin, who once was...)**

__

Mentaner i Numeherui… **(_s_ent by the Lords of the West…)**

Legolas: A lament for Gandalf. 

Merry: What do they say about him?

Legolas: I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near. 

Tirien i Romenori (**to guard the lands of the East…)**_  
Maiarion i Oiosaila_…(**wisest of all Maiar…)**

__

Mana elye etevanne…(**what drove you to leave…)**

__

Norie i melanelye? (**that which you loved?)**

Aragorn: Take some rest. These borders are well protected. 

Boromir: I will find no rest here. I heard a voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope.

Boromir: My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. sigh Have you ever seen it Aragorn? White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets? 

Aragorn: I have seen the White City. Long ago. 

Boromir: One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned!

The Fellowship is asleep. Galadriel walks by. Frodo wakes up with a start and proceeds to follow her. Galadriel descends to her garden and fills the ewer with water

Galadriel: Will you look into the mirror? 

Frodo: What will I see? 

Galadriel: Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things. 

She begins to pour the water into the silver basin

Galadriel: Things that were, things that are and some things… empties the ewer that have not yet come to pass.

Frodo walks up to the mirror to take a look. Frodo sees Legolas, Merry and Pippin, then Sam. He sees Bag End, then the burning of Hobbiton, the enslavement of the Hobbits and the destruction of the Shire. After which he sees the Eye of Sauron. The ring hanging from his neck pulls him closer to the water. Terrified he grabs the ring and falls on his back

Galadriel: I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind. speaks to Frodo telepathically It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all. 

Frodo: telepathically If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring.

Frodo offers the ring to her

Galadriel: You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. 

She approaches Frodo and places her hand over the ring. Her image begins to 

change

Galadriel: In place OF A DARK LORD, YOU WILL HAVE A QUEEN! NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!

Galadriel's image returns to normal

Galadriel: I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel. 

Frodo: I cannot do this alone. 

Galadriel: You are a ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will. 

Frodo: Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it. 

Galadriel: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.

Scene goes to Orthanc in Isengard

Saruman: Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated: a ruined and terrible form of life. Now...perfected: my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?

Lurtz: Saruman!

The Uruk-Hai are given their gear and assembled to Saruman

Saruman: to the troops Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!

Saruman: to Lurtz One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!

Uruk-Hai troop leaves Isengard

Scene returns to Lothlorien

Galadriel: Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star.

Galadriel: _Namarië_. **(Good Bye)**

Galadriel: May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.

Galadriel bids goodbye as the Fellowship canoes down the river

Orcs march along the river

The Fellowship's boats pass through a canyon. Aragorn lifts his head, half-smiles and taps Frodo on the shoulder  
  
**Aragorn**: Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom

The Fellowship reaches the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. As they disembark on the gravel beach of Parth Galen, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him

Aragorn: We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.

Gimli: Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!

Aragorn: That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf.

Gimli: Recover my…?! Phrrrrr...

Legolas: quietly to Aragorn We should leave now.

Aragorn: No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.

Legolas: It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!

Gimli: No dwarf need recover strength! to Pippin Pay no heed to that, young hobbit.

Merry: Where's Frodo?

Sam rouses with a start. Boromir's lone shield lies where he was

Frodo wanders into the forest. He stands by an immense stone head, lying with its side on the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him

Boromir: None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?

Boromir: I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take.

Frodo: I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart.

Boromir: Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. To let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see that is madness?

Frodo: There is no other way!

Boromir: I ask only for the strength to defend my people! throws the gathered wood to the ground If you would but lend me the ring...

Frodo: No. steps back

Boromir: Why do you recoil? I am no thief.

Frodo: You are not yourself.

Boromir: What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end! 

Frodo begins to run from Boromir

Boromir: Fool!

Boromir gives chase

Boromir: It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! tackles 

Frodo It should be mine! Give it to me!

struggle ensues

Boromir: Give it to me!

Frodo: No!

Boromir: Give me… Give me the ring!

Frodo: Nurgh…ugh!

Frodo slips the ring on and disappears. He kicks Boromir and runs away

Boromir: looks around desperately I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!

Boromir slips and falls to the ground. The madness of the ring leaves him and he comes to his senses

Boromir: Frodo?...Frodo?...what have I done?...please...Frodo!

Boromir: in the background Frodo, I'm sorry! Oh no!

Frodo, in the "shadow world," climbs up onto the Seat of Seeing atop Amon Hen. He looks over the stone seat and sees the Dark Tower from afar. The image rushes towards him and his vision rise to its pinnacle—where the burning Eye of Sauron stares back menacingly. Frodo, rushing to remove the ring, falls off the Seat of Seeing and lands on his back. He sits up, trying to catch his breath

Aragorn approaches

Aragorn: Frodo?

Frodo: startled Huh?! It has taken Boromir.

Aragorn: intensely Where is the ring?

Frodo: Stay away!

Frodo runs from Aragorn

Aragorn: Frodo! 

Frodo stops

Aragorn: I swore to protect you!

Frodo: Can you protect me from yourself?!

Shows the ring on his palm

Frodo: Would you destroy it?

Aragorn, looking at the ring, slowly approaches Frodo. The ring begins to whisper

The **Ring**: Aragorn...Aragorn…Elessar...

He reaches out. With both hands, Aragorn closes Frodo's hand over the ring and pushes it away

Aragorn: I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor.

Frodo: I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand.

Aragorn sees Sting's blue glow. He stands suddenly

Aragorn: Go on Frodo. draws out his sword Run. Run!

Frodo leaves. Aragorn walks out from beneath the Seat of Seeing and finds a troop of Uruk-Hai advancing towards him. He gives a half-smile, and half-swaggers towards them, holding his sword up to his face as an acceptance to the challenge. They attack. He cuts several down, but they force him up the stairs of the Seat 

Sam searches frantically for Frodo in the woods

Sam: Mr.Frodo!!!   


He hears the clash of sword on sword. His eyes widen   
  
**Lurtz**: Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!   
  
**Aragorn**: jumps onto the Uruk-Hai Elendil!!!!! 

Legolas and Gimli run forward from behind the Seat. Legolas shoots three Uruk-hais with quick bow-work; Gimli lands an ax-blow 

Legolas: Aragorn! Go!   
  
Frodo runs and hides behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks

Merry: Frodo!  
  
**Pippin**: beckoning Hide here quick! Come on!

Frodo sees them and shakes his head  
  
**Pippin**: to Merry What's he doin'?   
  
**Merry**: He's leavin'.   
  
**Pippin**: No! runs out to Frodo  
  
**Merry**: Pippin! comes after him

Merry and Pippin are out in the open. Several Uruk-Hais were coming down the hill, towards their area

  
**Merry**: quietly Run Frodo! Go!

Merry calls out to the Uruk-Hais

Merry: cups his hands Hey! Hey you! Over here! 

Pippin: Hey! 

Merry: Over here!

Pippin: waving his arms This way!

Both hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-Hai troop follows them. Frodo makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction  
  
**Pippin**: Its working!   
  
**Merry**: I know its working! Run!

Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks are closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk runs up to them, raising his battleaxe. But Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe. He throws a knife at another. More close in 

Back at the Seat of Seeing, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continue to fight the Uruk-Hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk with an arrow then shoots it at another. Gimli wields his axe. Aragorn stabs one behind his back. Legolas shoots an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn

Three loud ox-horn blasts are heard 

Legolas: The Horn of Gondor! 

Aragorn: Boromir!

They run down Amon Hen towards the sound, but Uruks are between them and Boromir. A visual sweep shows some running towards Boromir, down the stone steps; the others attack Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli as they struggle to follow   
  
Boromir sounds the horn of Gondor again

  
**Boromir**: to the hobbits Run! Run! 

The Uruks attack Boromir. He kills two more. Lurtz walks into view, lifts his bow, aims a big black arrow, and shoots it into Boromir's left shoulder. The hobbits look at him in shock. Boromir drops to his knees, begins to breathe hard, and looks at the hobbits. Uruks come closer, but he gives a battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. Lurtz growls, lifts his bow, and shoots again. A black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. He drops to his knees and starts to gasp. But he swings his sword at another Uruk and gets up. Lurtz shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking   
  
Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast. With all the courage they could muster, they take up their swords and attack the Uruk-hai 

Merry and **Pippin**: Shire!!!!! 

They never had a chance to use them. The Uruk-hai lifted them up and carried them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically. The Uruk-hai troop walks away from Boromir. Boromir looks on in sorrow   
  
Lurtz, now left alone, stops ten feet from Boromir and takes aim with his bow. Boromir swallows and stares back at him. Just then Aragorn crashes into Lurtz, whose arrow flies off harmlessly. Lurtz and Aragorn fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground; when he gets up, Lurtz throws his two-prong shield at Aragorn and pins him by the neck against a tree. Lurtz raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slips beneath the shield and dodges the blow. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs Lurtz on the leg. Lurtz roars. Lurtz then pulls out the knife and throws it at Aragorn, who has found his sword and uses it to bat the knife away. Aragorn closes in on Lurtz and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him in the chest. Lurtz pulls himself up on the sword closer to Aragorn, snarling. Aragorn grimaces, pulls his sword out of Lurtz, swings it wide, and hacks off Lurtz's head. The rest of Lurtz falls to the ground 

Aragorn pauses a moment, panting. He then races to Boromir. Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back, his head close to a tree 

Boromir: They took the little ones.

Aragorn: Be still.  
  
**Boromir**: Frodo, where is Frodo?   
  
**Aragorn**: I let Frodo go.   
  
**Boromir**: Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him.   
  
**Aragorn**: The ring is beyond our reach now.   
  
**Boromir**: Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all.   
  
**Aragorn**: No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor. starts to pull the arrows from Boromir

  
**Boromir**: Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin.   
  
**Aragorn**: I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail!  
  
**Boromir**: Our people? Our people. 

He reaches for his sword. Aragorn gives it to him. Boromir clasps its hilt to his chest 

Boromir: I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king!

Boromir passes away  
  
**Aragorn**: Be at peace, son of Gondor.

Legolas and Gimli arrive at the scene. Legolas looks closely at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away 

Scene shows Sam running through the woods

Sam: Frodo! 

Frodo stands upon Parth Galen, staring into the distance, with the ring on his palm. Weeping silently, he recalls his conversation with Gandalf

flashback

Frodo: I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.   
  
**Gandalf**: So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.  
  
flashback ends. Frodo decides to leave. He puts the ring in his pocket, pushes the boat into the river and jumps in

Sam emerges from the woods

Sam: Frodo no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!   
  
**Frodo**: No Sam. continues to paddle away

Sam runs into the river after Frodo

Frodo: looks back Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone.   
  
**Sam**: Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!   
  
**Frodo**: You can't swim! Sam!

Sam struggles to swim then sinks into the water

Frodo: Sam!!!

Sam sinks deeper and deeper. He sees the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arm floats limply as he descends into the water. Suddenly Frodo's hand reaches down and grabs Sam's wrist. Frodo pulls him out of the water and up into the boat

Sam: dripping wet I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to.  
  
**Frodo**: Oh Sam! hug Come on. 

Frodo and Sam paddle towards the eastern shore

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. He has his sword with him, his shield is above his head, and his horn at his side. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. Gimli watches the boat disappear. Aragorn wears Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas shoves the third boat into the water

Legolas: Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.

Aragorn continues to stand

Legolas: You mean not to follow them?   
  
**Aragorn**: Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands.   
  
**Gimli**: Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed.   
  
**Aragorn**: puts his hands on their shoulders Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc! 

Legolas and Gimli look at each other

Gimli: Yes!!! Haha!

Aragorn runs into the woods, followed by Gimli and Legolas

Frodo and Sam stand upon Emyn Muil, seeing the Dead Marshes and Mordor in the distance ahead  
  
**Frodo**: Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route. 

Sam: Strider will look after them.   
  
**Frodo**: I don't suppose we'll ever see them again.   
  
**Sam**: We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may.  
  
**Frodo**: turns, smiling Sam, I'm glad you're with me.   
  
Frodo and Sam descend the rocky slope. Scene fades out

****

A/N: Ooufff! 61 PAGES!!! My fingers! ;-) …I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the lyrics and bla.bla. Any errors? Tell me then. If there is something you want to tell then do it when you review. I know this is not fanfiction but it is about Lord of The Rings and i thought that some of you wanted to have the script to the movie. So here it is. 

Namarië, Mellon


	2. Lyrics From The Movie! + A Lament for G...

A/N: HERES SOME LYRICS FROM THE MOVIE! YOU PROBELY SEEN THEM BUT THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD PUT THEM HERE….

(Aniron) Enya - The Council Of Elrond 

(Theme for Aragorn and Arwen)  
Composed and performed by Enya  
Lyrics by Roma Ryan   
  
O mor henion i dhû:  
Ely siriar, êl sila  
Ai! Aniron Undomiel  
  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr.  
I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren.  
Ai! Aniron...  
  
  
**_Translation:_  
  
**From darkness I understand the night:  
dreams flow, a star shines  
Ah! I desire Evenstar  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
Ah! I desire... 

****

A Lament for Gandalf

__

Words & Music by Philippa Boyens and Howard Shore  
Performed By Elizabeth Fraser  


(Quenya)  


A Olorin i yaresse (Olorin, who once was...)_  
Mentaner i Numeherui (_Sent by the Lords of the West)_  
Tirien i Romenori _(to guard the lands of the East)_  
Maiarion i Oiosaila _(Wisest of all Maiar)_  
Mana elye etevanne _(What drove you to leave)_  
Norie i melanelye? _(That which you loved?)

(_Sindarin)_

  
  
Mithrandir Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren (Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey)_  
u-renianthach i amar galen… _(No more will you wander in the green fields of this earth)_  
I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen… _(Your journey has ended in darkness)_  
In gwidh ristennin i fae narchannen… _(The bonds cut, the spirit broken)_  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen… _(The flame of Anor has left this world)_  
Caled veleg, ethuiannen. _(A great light, has gone out.)

The Prophecy 

__

Music by Howard Shore  
Lyrics by Phgilippa Boyens  
  
  
The Seer Speaks...  
  
Yénillor morne  
tulinte I quettar  
tercano nuruva  
  
Hlasta Qyetes  
Hfirimain  
  
The Ringspell...  
  
**_Translation:_**  
  
The Seer Speaks...  
  
Out of the Black Years  
come the worlds  
the Hearld of Death  
  
Listen -- it spaeks to  
those who were not born to die  
  
The Ringspell... 

Enya - May It Be 

__

Composed and performed by Enya  
Lyrics by Roma Ryan  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How are you from home  
  
Monie utùlië_ (darknesss has come)_  
Belive and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië _(darknesss has fallen)_  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome   
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Monie utùlië _(darknesss has come)_  
Belive and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië_ (darknesss has fallen)_  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now

****

A/N: WHAT MORE?…I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU ALREADY HAVE READ/SEEN/KNOW THIS BUT I JUST THOUGHT THAT SOME OF YOU MIGHT WHANT SOME. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. 

****


	3. A lyric I Forgot, Special Thanks and How...

****

A/N: Okey…i know i forgot one lyric, , **Dr. Linkinshlof****, but thanks for telling me that ,so here it is… and some special thanks + how i did it?**

The Breaking Of The Fellowship (In Dreams)

Words & Music by Fran Walsh and Howard Shore  
Performed by Edward Ross**  
**  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again  
  
  
But in dreams  
I can hear your name

**__**

A special thanks to:

Accela, Amarea, Angleet, Bebbie, Beren Erchamion, Boromir's Chick, Catz, Chrysalia, Collierette, Elven_chica, Finafyr, ForceFive, HobbitLass, Kalyx, LadyEowynKenobi, Lochrann, LoneWolf5050, Lorienelf, Loving Legolas, Maatkare, Mdjasrie, Merp, Radwind, Sun-kissed, Telchar, Teldor, The Red Avenger, Theodwyn, Zeke and the lovley people at the Imladris Forums, BI and SoR-p :

**__**

- A/N: I couldn´t do it without you

Harper's Pixie, Newmoon, Starlight, Rhianne, RIA, SugarMeSweet, zetawolf, Dr. Linkinshlof, this is sweet::

****

-A/N: Well…thanx for everything…it did took a lot of my time but it was worth it….i did gave a try.

you all wan´t to know how? Well…

__

HOW I DID IT?!

A/N: Oh..i know you all want to know how…but i can´t tell you…it's a "top-secret" project. Im so sorry…but i can´t tell you. I made a promise, everybody, A promise! "Don't tell someone how, Cilla. And I don't mean to! I don't mean to"

That´s all…anything missing, any erros, or whatever…tell me then.


	4. The Two Tower Trailer One

**__**

Sorry this came out late but you have no idea how busy I been. 

****

The Two Tower Trailer 1

We see lettering on Screen: This Christmas, The Journey Continues, in The Two Towers 

Aragorn picks up a leaf brooch. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are seen running across a plain. Then the scene switches, and Orcs are seen running across a plain.More shots of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn running. Shots of Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam in the Emyn Muil. 

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn draw their weapons. There is a flash of light, and Gandalf the white, faces them, his staff raised. 

Arwen in Edoras, then Faramir, then Grima Wormtongue and then Eowyn, who looks as though she's been crying. 

**

Gandalf's Voice: 
**The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. a shot of Mordor There is a Union now between the Two Towers, Orthanc, and Barad-dur. 

Gandalf talking to Aragorn, then Orthanc, then Barad-dur. 

**

Frodo: 
**It's the ring, It's getting heavier.     shows his hand closing over the ring, then his face. 
** Galadriel: 
**There is nothing we can do for Frodo. The quest will claim his life. 

Frodo and Sam walking through the dead marshes, then Galadriel, then Arwen, who is lying down, (either dead or wounded), then the Eye of Sauron.

**

Gandalf (to Aragorn): 
**Sauron is not as mighty, yet that he is above fear. He fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become.   
Aragorn at Helm's Deep. He draws his sword. 
**Saruman: 
**So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found the lost king of Gondor. It matters not. The world of men will fall.   

Orcs attacking a village 
Theoden King, with his armour being strapped on 
**     Theoden:
** Where is the horse and the rider…Where is the horn that was blowing…     Orcs march towards Helm's Deep on a rainy night 
    … They have passed like rain on the mountain… 
    More orcs 
    …Like wind in the meadow… 
    Aragorn and Legolas on the battlements at Helm's Deep 
    …The days come down in the west… 
    Orchers on the battlements 
    …Behind the hills, to shadow... 

Orcs pounding spears on the ground in rhythm. 

One orc points his sword towards the sky and roars 

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn on horseback 

Faramir 

A company of riders charging with Theoden at the head 

Frodo with Sting drawn 

Aragorn and Eowyn sword fighting. Eowyn breaks his sword 

Merry and Pippen staring at a skull on the ground 

Aragorn and Arwen together, looking happy 

Legolas in battle 

Eomer? Or Dernhelm ? 

Pippin on an Ent 

Aragorn commanding troops at Helm's Deep 

People in a city 

Aragorn on a horse 

Helm's Deep and Saruman 

Wormtongue whispering in Theoden's ear 

Eowyn on horseback? 

Gandalf looking despairing 

Eowyn talking to Aragorn 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas approaching Theoden 

Arwen looking injured 

Gollum climbs down a rock towards Sam and Frodo, who are sleeping. 
****Gollum: They're thieves. They're filthy little thieves, they stole my precious, and we wants it.. 

Gollum reaches towards Frodo. Frodo's eyes snap 

****

Next one will be the second trailer.


	5. The Two Tower Trailer Two

The new trailer!

****

The Two Tower Trailer 2

As they make their way across Middle-earth, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are surrounded by an army on horseback

The three members of the Fellowship are confronted by the men of Rohan. They are led by Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan

****

Eomer: What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly! 

Aragorn explains that they are tracking a party of Uruk-hai that captured their friends, the hobbits from The Fellowship, Merry and Pippin.

****

Aragorn: We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. 

Merry and Pippin are being taken back to the evil wizard Saruman at Isengard. Saruman instructed the Uruk-hai, his personal army, to bring the hobbits to him since he knows that one is the Ringbearer

Aragorn: They have taken two of our friends captive.

Eomer warns the group that Saruman has claimed the lands of Rohan and that King Theoden has been weakened by the evil wizard

****

Eomer: Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken, these lands. 

****

THE FELLOWSHIP IS BROKEN

Sam and Frodo make their way slowly to Mordor after they part company with The Fellowship. The landscape has become harsh and rugged, they wonder if they are on the right path.   


****

Sam: We are lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way. 

****

Frodo: He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam. 

Gandalf the Grey has defeated the Balrog of Moria and returns as Gandalf the White to rally support against the Forces of Evil

****

Aragorn: It cannot be.

****

Gandalf: I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. 

****

THE POWER OF DARKNESS GROWS

Thousands of Orcs and Uruk-hai, the minions of Sauron and Saruman, are amassing at the Two Towers of Barad-dur and Orthanc. 

****

Gandalf: Sauron's forces have begun their attack

Sauron, the Dark Lord who is seeking to get his Ring of Power back is using Saruman to aid him in his plans to destroy the world of men on Middle-earth

****

Gandalf: He is using Saruman to destroy your people. 

Eowyn, neice to King Theoden of Rohan, worries for the safety of their people against such a large force. 

****

Eowyn: They were unarmed. They had no warning. 

King Theoden is counseled by Gandalf and urged to take up arms against Sauron and Saruman, but Theoden is reluctant to enter open war. 

****

Gandalf: This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. We must fight. 

****

King Theoden: I will not risk open war. 

****

Aragorn: Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not. 

Wormtongue takes his place at the side of his true Master, Saruman. 

****

Saruman: A new power is rising. It's victory is at hand. 

Saruman commands his army of 10,000 strong to march upon Rohan and destroy the race of men.

****

Aragorn: It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. 

****

THIS CHRISTMAS

  
King Theoden realizes the threat to his people and orders his neice Eowyn to take the citizens of Rohan to safety.

****

King Theoden: You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. 

The refugees of Rohan make their way to their ancient fortress of Helm's Deep

****

Rohorrim Soldier: By order of the King, the city must empty. 

****

Eowyn: Where is she, the woman who gave you that jewel? 

Aragorn is silent, but thinks of his beloved Arwen who gave him the Evenstar he wears

****

ALL WILL BE SACRIFICED

Arwen is told that the Elves are leaving Middle-earth forever, but she is torn by her love of Aragorn and does not want to leave him

Arwen's father, Elrond of Rivendell, asks Aragorn to let his daughter go with the Elves to safety. Elrond knows that Aragorn's future is uncertain as he heads into battle.

**Elrond:** The alliance between men and elves is over. Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. 

****

ALL WILL BE LOST

Gollum, the creature who once possessed the Ring of Power, tries to steal the Ring from Frodo while he sleeps

****

Gollum: Where is it? 

After a struggle, Sam and Frodo capture Gollum.

****

Sam: Just tie him up and leave him.  


****

Gollum: No!!! 

Frodo decides to use Gollum as their guide to the Black Gates of Mordor.   
  
**Frodo:** Do you know the way to Mordor? 

****

UNLESS ALL UNITE AGAINST EVIL

Saruman has instructed his army to destroy the forces of Helm's Deep. 

Aragorn takes charge of the courageous forces at Helm's Deep against Saruman's army of Uruk-hai and Orcs.

The battle between good and evil rages through the night.

Orcs ride the creatures called Wargs to attack Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas.

The evil power of the Ring is weighing heavily on Frodo, as he finds himself growing weaker the closer they get to Mordor

****

Sam: It's the ring. It's taken hold of you

****

Arwen: You have the gift of foresight. Tell me what you have seen. 

The future is fortold by Elrond, Aragorn will not be returning to Arwen.

****

Elrond: He is not coming back. 

Faramir takes the hobbits to the besieged city of Osgiliath.

Gandalf and Aragorn are strong in their resolve that the defenses of Helm's Deep must hold back Saruman's army.

****

Gandalf: The defenses have to hold. 

The former members of the Fellowship will encounter many new creatures, such as the Ents of Fangorn Forest and Mumakil.

****

Aragorn: They will hold. 

Elrond urges his daughter Arwen to leave with him, that there can be no happiness for her in Middle-earth.

**Elrond:** There is nothing for you here, only death. 

The race of men must defeat Saruman at Helm's Deep, or Sauron will take over all of Middle-earth once more.

Despite the predictions and overwhelming odds, Arwen refuses to give up hope and believes that Aragorn will triumph.  
  
**Arwen:** There is still hope

The fate of Middle-earth is in the hands of Aragorn, Gandalf, King Theoden and their ability to rally support to hold the forces of darkness at bay. If Helm's Deep falls, all hope will indeed be lost.

****

THE LORD OF THE RINGS

THE TWO TOWER

THE JOURNEY CONTINUES 

DECEMBER 18TH

Not the best but I will change it when I get time. 

  


  
  


  
  


  


  
  


  


  


  


  


  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
